Souzousha
The Souzousha (Creator) are a four entities created by Xeidus. Using their four abilities they created the world. They were only known after they were summoned into normal plane as they existed within a Godly Plane like Raiketsii and can only be viewed by the Kouken and other things that exist within a Godly Plane. History Before there was a realm for people to inhabit there were 3 entities. These Gods are said to have created Demi-Gods; which created even smaller Gods. The Souzousha were known as Xeidus' Angels, as Xeidus was made from Zanshin as a Demi-God. Xeidus soon grew tired of the 3 God's bickering and thus created the Souzousha. The Souzousha then crafted the world as a peace-offering to quiet the God's war, now that they had entertainment. The Souzousha were created from shards from Xeidus' right arm. Because of this Xeidus would lose a finger to create all four of them, but he was capable of controlling them using his right arm. The Souzousha thus were known primarily as slaves to the creation and were timely used as a tool to create planets and other things around the universe. The Fourth Souzousha was finally put to use. Using it's dangerous power it took a bit of consciousness from the Gods and spread it through the universe to provide Universal Consciousness. With this, it allowed evolution to take its toll and give consciousness. As time passed, Xeidus finally got fussed up. The Gods were using the Souzousha like tools and he was gaining no credit for it, so soon Xeidus decided he would take over Zanshin's position. Thus, Xeidus used his right arm and took the Fourth Souzousha to take control of Zanshin's Conscious. Being an infinite entity, Zanshin was incapable of being taken and instead the Souzousha went to D-Roc. Because of D-Roc's consciousness as an infinite entity, the Fourth Souzousha couldn't drain a percentile of it and thus the consciousness was added to the Four Souzousha creating consciousness within them. D-Roc was angered and thus ripped of Xeidus' right arm, making it impossible for him to control the Souzousha and then his right wing and horn were torn off as punishment. He was then casted in the X-Seal. The Souzousha were finally able to gain control and thus became entities in the outer plane, continuing to make things for the creators. Soon, the creators grew bored with this world and the First Souzousha was given a task by Raiketsii. This Souzousha was to create "Chakra" a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Thus the First Souzousha used his ability to give this ability to two things as Raiketsii ordered, a demon entity known as the Juubi and a newborn child named Rikudou. The point of this was to decide whom would take control of the world. Rikudou soon showed the complete power of chakra and bestowed his gift to his two son who continued the bloodlines and gave birth to practically the whole Ninja World as they continued on. The Chakra continued on before of Rikudou and the Juubi was defeated, sealed into the moon bringing peace to the world. A lot further in history, the Hidden Diamond Village's scientist had a theory that they could possibly capture an entity and seal it within a body. Without knowing, it was to prove that something did exist that is not viewable on this plane, that there was such a thing as the Fourth Dimension. Thus the Scientists conducted the experiment and were successful in sealing the Fourth Souzousha within the body of the village's most successful Jounin. The Jounin was successful in sealing but the Souzousha took control of the Jounin's consciousness and unsure of what was happening performed a failswitch explosion to head back up to the Fourth Realm, killing off the Hidden Diamond Village. Not many knew what occured in that village, but the Akatsuki of that time did. The Akatsuki began conducting experiment until they were capable of suddenly gathering the Souzousha into the world and sealing them within four bodies. Unsure of what to do the Souzousha, unable to form their fail switch explosion, quickly escaped. Soon after months of searching the Akatsuki decided to cancel the operation of finding these four Souzousha and because of this, the Medic of the Organization grew restless and quit. Kaio soon found himself performing experiments until he eventually found the First Souzousha. He made a deal that he'd provide this Souzousha with a proper body so that the Souzousha could escape in exchange for Kaio living. The First Souzousha agreed to this and the experiment went from sealing the body into a ninja named Zack. Zack was a random Mist Child taken at the age of 8. Without much knowing his identity was sealed and his memory taken away, he was also then given the order to serve Akatsuki forever. Zack was sealed with the First Souzousha but it was a betryal! The First Souzousha was unable to perform a failswitch and escape the body, as it was a 3 part seal also sealing the Souzousha. Unable to counter-act the chakra the Souzousha was sealed within Zack and Zack was given the abilities of the Souzousha, often visited by Kaio but it soon became impossible to visit the Souzousha and thus Zack continued to grow. Eventually it came to the point where death was around the corner. The Souzousha, scared for its life that it would get confused for a normal Consciousness within Heaven and Hell and returned back to the Gods created another body with its chakra type and switched Zack's soul to this body and continued with this process whenever Zack was going to die, Zack often forgetting his memories until the 3rd or 4th time. Will be continued later on. 1st Souzousha The 1st Souzousha was the first Souzousha created and possibly considered useless until given a task by Raiketsii. The First Souzousha is important as it created the Chakra System and bestowed it into people. The First Souzousha thus can be given credit for creating "Jutsu." When within its Host, it seems to be smart enough to utilize its chakra in the most advanced ways, giving the host the ability to practically do anything with chakra. The 1st Souzousha's host thus can supposedly use all chakra natures and even utilize foreign chakra, such as the Kyuubi's Chakra. Even if they want they can edit their own chakra. 2nd Souzousha The 2nd Souzousha was the Souzousha responsible for creating life. Using its power it created the first bacteria and soon speeded up evolution to the point of creation of other species and entities. The 2nd Souzousha had a lot of failed experiments and animals that also aren't visible which were casted off in the Negative Realm. These creatures can't be contained as they hold the same plain raw power as the 2nd Souzousha itself(a power greater than chakra) and have been known to exist out in the world simply through breaking out, and thus became mythical animals. The 2nd Souzousha created every living creature but it only created it as a shell. 3rd Souzousha The 3rd Souzousha was most prominently known as the Souzousha to craft the universe itself. It being the first used, it created the maps of the universe and created the universe itself. It is said to have the most energy out of all the Souzousha as it created an infinite expanding universe that still goes on. The Third Souzousha has a different power when it was sealed, giving the child the ability to create any land mass they like. Supposedly they could even shift space itself and make objects appear out of nowhere. 4th Souzousha The 4th Souzousha is the only one that was publicly known because of the first incident. The first incident of the Hidden Diamond Village in which tens of thousands were killed in the explosion created by the 4th Souzousha, the first "successful" host of a Souzousha being done going wrong on birth. It is known as the "Karma" host, because of Diamond's bad past destroying it almost instantly. The 4th Souzousha created the "souls" of people, or basically the consciousness. But it didn't create Consciousness as a short-lived thing but instead actually created it as an eternal energy source. The Consciousness would thus last after the person died and traverse onto a plane the 3rd Souzousha created called Heaven or Hell. Once it was full enough they would fuse with the original God's Consciousness.